


The Difference Four Years Can Make

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Difference Four Years Can Make

She was four years older than him, and Sirius had had a crush on his cousin as long as he could remember. Unlike her older sisters Bella and Andromeda, unlike himself and Reg, Narcissa had long blonde hair. Sirius dreamed of long blonde hair years before he realised the nature of his feelings for Narcissa.

She was four years older than him and it might as well have been forty. She didn't look at him, never noticed him unless to frown at this noisy, disruptive child who dared to argue back to his parents, her aunt and uncle. He was a kid to her, an annoying brat who had not even had the decency to be sorted into Slytherin, but shamed the family with the red and gold of Gryffindor. And Sirius followed her movements with longing eyes and said nothing.

She was four years older than him, and her last year at Hogwarts was his third. He saw her at Christmases afterwards, drinking dry sherry and talking politics with his father. She petted Regulus occasionally – in as much as she took notice of anyone – but to Sirius she was absolutely blank. He wondered whether she even saw he existed. Her engagement to Lucius Malfoy was announced at a post-Christmas party: the family (excepting Sirius) were delighted at the news. Sirius's dark looks were put down to sulking, as indeed everything that Sirius did was.

She was four years older than him, and on her wedding day she unbent enough to place a dry, cousinly kiss on Sirius's cheek – an unusual, memorable, action. He didn't see her again after that: their paths separated, Sirius rejecting his family to join James's, Narcissa joining her own with the rich and powerful Malfoys. She was four years older than him and his first and only love. Some things, one didn't forget.


End file.
